castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Solace/CA:HoD
Solace is the 1st area available for questing in Castle Age: Heart of Darkness. Main Quest 1: Through the Town Gates The people here keep to themselves and pay you little heed. Their eyes have blank, distant stares as if their spirits left them long ago and only their bodies remain, waiting to follow suit. Main Quest 2: Edge of Town As you make your way to the exit, you notice two or three suspicious villagers moving around with more speed and energy than the rest. Their movements seem almost wolflike. Main Quest 3: Path to The Temple You exit the eastern gates of the town and take to the open road. You feel as if you are being followed. Sub Quest 1: Crypt optional, not required to unlock Darkest Hour Something about this land does not feel right to you. Something about the way the moonlight cloaks its light over the land seems unnatural. You head up North and find a crypt where the dead are not truly dead, and they wander the night in suffering. Sub Quest 2: Werewolf Den optional, not required to unlock Darkest Hour You cannot escape the sound of howls in the night and decide to track its source. You follow the howls to a mysterious den where you are beset upon by Werewolves! Main Quest 4: Ambush in the Forest As you make your way down the road, you enter a patch of wood. Suddenly, you are set upon by a pack of wolves! One manages to bite your arm, and its eyes begin to seethe with black smoke. It immediately releases its bite and screeches of into the distance. The others are quick to follow suit. Main Quest 5: Forsaken Sun You see the night sky brightening in the East, and feel the coming of the sun. However, you do not feel its warmth to be as welcoming as you expect. Your breathing grows heavy and your breath begins to burn with every exhale. Special Quest: Abandoned Mine As you try to navigate through the maze of trees, you come across an abandoned mine. The mine should provide you shelter until nighttime. You grow restless and decide to investigate the old mine. *Excavation Quest : This is a special quest that allows you to find and collect powerful ingredients and items that will help you in your journey. When you first start this quest, it will start a timer (96 hours). Try to complete as many levels of the quest before times runs out. The Higher level completion you reach, the better chance you have to receive rare items. You can choose to COLLECT any time AFTER you have completed at least ONE LEVEL or when the timer runs out. Once you collect, your completion will be reset back to zero and you can attempt the special quest again. *Level 20 required to activate the Special Quest *Loot List: **Level 1: 1-3 Runes (Only Leaves and Mist so far) **'Level 2: 2-4 Runes (All types) / 50% chance of Ember (preliminary)' **Level 3: 3-4 Runes (All types) / 75% chance of Ember (preliminary) **Level 4: 4-6 Runes (All types) / 100% chance of Ember **Level 4: Chance to receive Armor Of The Undead **All levels have a chance to drop 1-2 demi-points as well Total Energy Requirements: *Level 1 - 10% completion per click / 250 total *Level 2 - 8% completion per click / 325 total *Level 3 - 4% completion per click / 625 total *Level 4 - 3% completion per click / 850 total Special Mission: Darkest Hour You make your way to the temple just as the sun begins to peek out of the Eastern horizon. Will you find, within the stone confines of this mysterious temple, the answers that you are looking for? You reach the end of your journey and climb up the temple steps. As you push open the two tall, heavy double doors and the way opens, a flurry of bats shoot past you into the open sky. You find yourself in a large candle lit chamber with a huge altar at the end of its long hall. Something about the altar feels eerily familiar. As you approach, you see a pulsing red orb resting atop the altar surface. You find yourself entranced by the twisting, swirling energy and move to touch it. Your body reacts with the altar with a sudden intensity that catches you off guard. Your body begins to radiate with the red orb, and a dark black mist slowly disperses from the orb until it forms a wraith like figure before you. You feel it call out to you in your mind. You are drawn into its eyes and you find that you cannot look away. You see a hint of a familiar face that you cannot fully discern. Suddenly, the wraith lurches forward, and you quickly swipe your blade to drive it back. Do not resist me it says to you. You take a step back and raise your blade in a protective stance. Join with me, It calls to you. "Join with me to embrace the darkness!" Notes *Solace quests' energy-experience values is identical to that of the Land of Fire. *Solace may refer to Persephone's aid to the hero when he was completely exhausted, almost dying, after defeating Acheron as mentioned in the monster battle victory lore and Catalyst quest intro. Category:Quests/CA:HoD